


Slow and Steady

by blushingsamgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bed & Breakfast, Bed Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Case Fic, Cock Tease, Dirty Talk, Edgeplay, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hunter Sam, Light Dom/sub, Missionary Position, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rope Bondage, Sam Talks Dirty, Slow Build, Smut, Sub Sam, Teasing, Tied-Up Sam, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:51:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushingsamgirl/pseuds/blushingsamgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a case, the Reader discovers Sam tied up and takes advantage of the situation</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow and Steady

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the SPN-Sutra Challenge for ilostmyshoe-79 on Tumblr. I was given the position of The Butterfly: She lies flat on top of him, both have their arms and legs spread out like a butterfly as they rock back and forth. Anyway, I wanted to write something with this GIF for a while and this seemed like the perfect opportunity.

The hunter life of always being on the go meant limited time between you and Sam. Throw Dean into the mix and you get a lack of privacy too. It was the ultimate frustration. For the last month, the two of you just did not get enough time to enjoy time alone; the current roster of fast fingering, brisk blowjobs and rushed quickies was getting tired. It scratched the itch but the two of you needed some quality time to really enjoy each other.

The opportunity presented itself with a new case of a mysterious death at a quaint bed and breakfast that detailed its victim was slain with no forced entry into the room. Sam volunteered for the two of you to go on the case, telling Dean it would be a quick case and it made more sense if only a couple showed up. You were excited about the case, hoping that a night in a bed and breakfast would be a nice change from either the bunker or a tacky motel room that you’ve grown accustomed to.

Unfortunately, tacky was still on the menu when you arrived at the B&B that afternoon. A tour of the guest house revealed a profuse amount of odd knick-knacks cluttering the walls. The owner pointed to a couple creepy looking souvenirs she picked up from her latest trip to Europe, which you found unpleasant. She kept going on and on about the stories of each object, and as you did on occasion, your mind wandered and you stopped listening. It was when she presented a creepy looking needlepoint portrait made with actual human hair that you came back to reality. Ugh, it was gross - but at least that filtered it down to a ghost haunting.

Sam glanced at you as you gave him a small nod, your non-verbal communication was on point.

All you had to do was distract the owner while Sam burned the portrait then a romantic weekend awaited the two of you.

Distracting the owner was an easy task when all you had to do was point to a random trinket on the wall and ask, “Oh, what’s this?”

With a slight of hand, Sam took the object and excused himself to the washroom.

For a good 10 minutes, you stood there as the owner spoke to you, no longer listening to the stories, just smiling and nodding your head thinking how you couldn’t wait to get into bed that evening.

* * *

As you retreated back to the room that night, you had a weird feeling that this case was too easy, but you shrugged it off. Why couldn’t you just appreciate the easy case?

Sam stood by the door, letting you in first like a gentleman. As you stepped into the room, you heard the door close. You twirled around to see Sam looking at you with hooded eyes.

“We’re finally alone.” He said in a low voice.

You nodded and smiled, “Finally, with all the time in the world.”

He stepped towards you like you were his prey, leaning down to kiss you as you wrapped your arms around his neck. Just when he tried to deepen the kiss you pulled away, putting your hand firmly on his chest, “Mmmm, let’s not rush like we usually do. You wait for me on the bed. I have something special I wanted to wear.”

“Oh really?” Sam raised his eyebrows in amusement.

“I’ll be right back. I left it in the car.” You bounced up, giving Sam a swift kiss before grabbing the keys and leaving the room.

Without warning, just as you stepped into the hallway the door slammed shut behind you making you jolt in shock.

You turned around and tried to open the door but it was already locked.

“Sam?” You questioned.

Within seconds, a muffled commotion of objects falling to the ground was heard as if there was a struggle in the room.

You banged on the door, “Sam!”

“Y/N!” Sam bellowed moments before a horrid shrieking sound was heard.

Crap. You knew this case felt too easy.

In a panic, you ran back into the living room of the guest house and scanned your eyes over the souvenirs on the shelves trying to recall the stories that went along with them.

Fuck, why didn’t you pay more attention?

It was a long shot but you needed to help Sam immediately. You took several objects and threw it down on the floor hoping they would shatter. Promptly, you got on your hands and knees on the floor, smashing the objects together like you were a five-year-old playing with your toys.

Suddenly, you heard the shrieking sound behind you. Turning around quickly you saw a dark figure leaping in your direction. You threw your hands in the air yielding the objects in your grasp as weapons, convinced that if you were going down, you’d go fighting like all those hunters before you. The figure retreated and a sliver of light appeared on its side. Looking down you realized the fractured object in your hand was the weapon. Not hesitating you stood up and forcefully stabbed object deep into your attacker. The light from its wound grew brighter and moments later the dark figure soon vanished along with its shriek.

You stood there, breathing heavy and heart racing thinking to yourself how lucky you got.

Rushing back to the room, you breathed a sigh of relief when the door was unlocked.

You opened the door and entered the room seeing Sam stretched out, his limbs tied to each bedpost.

“Y/N!”

“Oh my gosh, are you ok Sam?” You rushed up to him, checking for any injuries

“I’m ok, just get me out of here before-”

“I got it, stabbed with a… thingy,” you nonchalantly explained and motioned your hands as if it would make more sense.

“A thingy?”

“It was one of those knick-knacks… I broke it and stabbed it,” you shrugged beginning to study the rope on his right wrist.

Sam looked at you in amused shock while you remained oblivious, trying to untie the rope from his hand.

Shaking your head you continued, “I just don’t understand why you got tied up.”

Sam began to chuckle, “I know why, it was that figurine on the shelf, the goddess of twilight.”

“What?” You stepped back, looking at Sam with confusion.

“Protector of dreams? She’s supposed to protect people from sundown to sunrise… the sister deities…the story with her sisters…” Sam trailed off when he saw how puzzled you looked, “You weren’t listening were you?”

Defensively you replied, “What? No. Look, I took care of it ok, it’s done.”

Sam laughed at you shaking his head, “I knew it! You were doing one of your smile-and-nodding bits again. You are unbelievable…” He nodded at his left wrist, “try this one it’s looser.”

Huffing in frustration, you gave Sam and cold stare. You didn’t enjoy being laughed at after that ordeal.

Swallowing your pride, you hopped on the bed stretching over him to tug at the rope on his left wrist. As Sam breathed you felt the warm air on your chest making you shiver and immediately aroused. It didn’t take much for you since your adrenaline was still pumping.

Retreating from your stretch, you sat on the side of the bed and looked at Sam with a smirk before walking away. You decided you were going to have some well-deserved fun with the current circumstances.

“Where are you going?” Sam asked in a panic.

You walked around to the foot of the bed and crossed your arms, “You know, I thought I was going to go to the car, get my special outfit for you, but I’m not in the mood anymore Sam. I got lucky in saving you and all I get in return is you laughing at me.”

Sam attempted to apologize sheepishly, “I’m sorry baby. I-”

“Shut up,” you purred as you tugged at the bedsheets to uncover Sam clad in a light gray shirt and boxer briefs to match.

Sam met your eyes, looking at you mesmerized as you stood at the foot of the bed.

“No matter how much you beg, we are going to take it slow tonight.”

You didn’t break your gaze as you stripped until you were clad in nothing but a sly smile.

“God, you’re beautiful,” Sam uttered.

You smirked, “Nice try, still going slow.”

Getting on the bed, you crawled up his body, taking your thumbs at the hem of his shirt and shoved it up his chest. You hovered over him before leaning down to kiss him sweetly. Feeling his tongue swipe across your lips, you went to deepen the kiss as you lowered yourself, pressing your naked body against him.

You broke the kiss to whispering your unfiltered thoughts, “did you miss this feeling? Kissing each other slowly, your skin pressed against mine, not having to rush” you trailed kisses down his jaw. Leaning in further, you nibbled on his earlobe before teasing, “You know Sam, we could just do this all weekend and I’d be happy.”

Sam grunted and you felt him tense up, pulling lightly on ropes and you didn’t have to see his face to know he was baring his teeth.

“Don’t worry, I’m not cruel,” you chuckled before you began kissing him again with a renewed fervor.

Sam hummed into the kiss as you brought a hand up to carding through his hair. When you tugged on his hair slightly he pulled back leaning his head back on the pillow, breathing unsteady.

“Fuck Y/N. I want to touch you.”

You sat up and looking him in the eye and cooed, “You should’ve thought about that before you started laughing at my hunting skills,” you put a finger to his lips before he could interrupt. “Now, Sam we are taking this slow because I deserve it and you are going to enjoy it. But… if you rip out of these ropes before I come then we’re gonna have some problems. Do we understand each other?”

He nodded as you straddled his hips positioning yourself just over his bulge. You began gently rolling your hips down on him, feeling his firm cock through the cotton boxer briefs rub against your clit. When you began to feel Sam’s length swell underneath you wanted to quicken your pace but made a conscious effort to increase the friction instead. You closed your eyes and started to ground against him firmly so that you could feel the head of his cock rub against your clit perfectly, making you moan.

“Fuck. I can feel how wet you are Y/N.”

“Oh yeah? Think you can cum like this Sam?” You began circling your hips, quickening your pace.

He hummed in response as you felt yourself build towards your peak.

Biting your lip, you smirked and slowed your hips.

“Well, I’m not ready yet,” you breathed determined to have more fun with Sam all tied up for you.

You slid down between his legs, surprised at the large, dark wet patch on the front of his boxer briefs, assuming it was all you but when you reached to pull the waistband down and freed his hard length, you saw beads of precum trickling out from the tip. Leaning forward, you opened your mouth with your tongue teasingly hovered above the head of his cock. You breathed out a chuckle when his cock bobbed up and down, almost touching your tongue but not quite.

Sam’s breath staggered a growl and you knew you had to stop your cock teasing once he tensed on the ropes again.

You grasped the base of his cock firmly with one hand to keep him steady as you slowly dragged your tongue along the underside of his dick towards the tip. Glancing up at Sam, you were pleased to see his chest heaving as you swirled your tongue across his slit. You made eye contact with Sam as you pulled away seeing the long string of precum stretching from his tip to your tongue.

Sam shivered beneath you, “Y/N, please, want to feel your mouth.”

You showed him mercy when you slowly licked the head of his cock and engulfed him in your mouth, sliding your lips down his shaft as Sam moaned. At a leisurely pace, you began stroking near the base of his cock and hollowed your cheeks. You loved hearing Sam grunting in enjoyment and as you began to hum, he was overcome by the vibration not being able to take anymore.

“Stop, stop,” Sam panted as you pulled away, “you’re so good with your mouth but I don’t wanna come this way.”

You nodded, “Remember, I’m going to fuck you, slow, and steady.”

Crawling back up his body, you straddled his hips and arched your back reaching behind you to align his cock to your wet slit. You bit your lip and stared into Sam’s lust-filled eyes before sinking yourself down on him, both of you sighing at the feeling as he stretched you out.

It took everything in you to not start riding him hard and fast. You wanted this feeling to last, you needed the slow build to get rid of that tension, and you wanted Sam to come undone with you. Knowing that you couldn’t tempt yourself to ride him so you leaned forward, laying flat on top of him, your clit rubbing so perfectly against his pubic bone. You extended your legs, spreading them out alongside Sam’s and you lingered, appreciating the sensation of this new position as he was seated tighter in you.

Once you were able to collect yourself, you steadied yourself with your arms spread out so your bodies would be pressed together, skin on skin. You began to rock your hips, setting the slow pace.

_Slow, pause._

_Steady, pause._

The tempo you set was beginning to drive you wild, the thrusts were shorter but there was more friction to build on. You felt yourself slowly building like a roller coaster, almost reaching the summit but just not quite reaching the peak, but you were determined to keep the pace.

Sam had enough, “Fuck Y/N, you’re so hot, so tight. Come on, go a little faster, please,” he pleaded his hands bound and clenching into fists.

“No, Sam… slow and… steady,” You panted with determination, but Sam could tell you were needy.

Sam clenched his jaw, deciding your breathy whimpers were a hint to speed up the process. He lifted his hips slightly which massaged your clit with a delicious friction as you rocked back against him.

Oh, that was what you needed. You felt yourself squeeze around him.

“Yes, come on baby, I know you liked that. Just a little back and forth, slow, and steady, right?”

“That’s right,” you gasped.

Sam moved effortlessly with you, rocking your hips back and forth against each other in short thrusts. You were just on the cusp of letting go, feeling your clit engorged and Sam’s thick cock brushing over your sweet spot.

“Oh fuck, Sam,” you whimpered as if calling his name would bring you over the edge.

“That’s right, gonna feel so good when you come on my cock. Wanna feel you throb around me. Wanna feel your juices drip down me,” Sam grunted, trying to lift his hips with more force at each phrase.

Sam’s sexy voice was your undoing as it brought you to your peak, your orgasm rushing over you intensely. You felt like you were falling, your outstretched hands gripped tight on his arms as your body shuddered and your walls clenched around him.

Sam continued to buck his hips, firmly pumping into you as he found his release. You heard him groan and felt his thick cock pulse as your walls continued to grip him tight.

The slow build brought waves of pleasure seemingly never ending for the both of you as you lay spread out, breathing heavy.

As your breathing calmed, you slipped out of the bed, grabbing the pocket knife from Sam’s jeans and cut the ropes that bound him. Not a second after you placed the blade back its safety sheath, Sam grabbed you and pulled you back into the bed.

You gasped at how quick he was to hold down both your wrists above your head with only one of his large hands.

Sam hovered over you with a wicked grin, “Now, it’s my turn. Slow and steady.”


End file.
